Sworn Swords: A Guide
Game of Thrones Ascent is a digital game that mixes elements of card games and RPGs. As in most RPGs, you need to go on quests to progress through the story. While some quests only require that Your Character talks to someone or makes a decision, some quests require that the player does an action, like attacking someone or spreading rumors: these quests require the use of a Sworn Sword. In Sworn Sword Quests, your chance of success when performing an action is nearly the percentage calculated by dividing your points by the sum of the opponent's points and your points. It is important to note that, since there aren't any avatars in Game of Thrones Ascent, you can't see a Sworn Sword actually performing an action. Action Mechanics In Game of Thrones Ascent, action score is calculated in two steps. First, obtaining your total stat points by adding up your points in your chosen stat of action, which are distributed between Your Character and the Sworn Sword you chose to use in the action. There are 3 stats: Battle, Trade and Intrigue. The second step is taking that total and increasing it by the total specialisation percentage, which is calculated as the sum of the percentages of Your Character and the Sworn Sword. If the value of a stat is 0, then the end result will be 0 as well, regardless of how high the percentages acting on the specialisations of that stat are. There are 3 specialisations for each of the stats. There is also a optional third step: the use of boons. Boons can only be equipped to a Sworn Sword one at a time and can work as bonuses to both the total stat points and the total specialty percentages. Examples If Your Character has the following stats and percentages: even if you have a Sworn Sword that has all stats and percentages as 0, then every Fight action will have at least 234 points (200 stat points +17% to Fight attacks = 234 points while performing Fight). If your opponent has 66 points, you have a 88% probability of success (234+66=300 and 234/300=0.88 or 88%) If you choose a Sworn Sword with 25 points in Intrigue and +4% in Spy, then the action will have a total of 203 points (175 points +16% to Spy actions: 150 points from Your Character and 25 points from the Sworn Sword, while also +12% from Your Character and +4% from the Sworn Sword). If your opponent has 147 points, you have a 58% probability of success (203+147=350 and 203/350=0.58 or 58%). Sworn Sword Training The first Sworn Sword hired in each reincarnation has all initial stats set to 0, however all other Sworn Swords have initial stat points and all Sworn Swords' points can be increased by gaining experience. Experience can be gained by questing or adventuring. Sending your Sworn Sword on quests, gives them 10 points of experience, no matter which quest they're doing. Sending them adventuring raises their experience, but each adventure gives a distinct ammount of experience. After your Sworn Sword reaches a certain amount of experience, it levels up, giving it a training point to be used on raising one stat or specialisation. This is called training. If a Sworn Sword has passed the needed amount of experience to level up, their chart will usually show a bigger number and a smaller number separated by a bar (i.e.: "35/10"). In that case, the Sworn Sword will need another successful action to level up again, even though it has enough experience. When your Sworn Sword levels up for the first and second time, you won't be able to choose a specialisation. However, when your Sworn Sword levels up for the third time, you will be forced to choose one of the nine specialisations and from then onwards, points can only be assigned to stats and to the chosen specialisation. If you leave a Sworn Sword untrained until it reaches level 3, you can assign points to it's specialisation from the start. Sworn Sword Builds and Their Different Purposes There are basically three sworn sword builds: specialists, stat masters and All-Rounders. Most starter players end up developing hybrids after they see their character stat points go past 200 on a stat. 'Specialists' : Specialists are a build made focused on their specialisation percentage. They're more useful for a player who has stat points over 200 (which is the breakeven ammount), since each training point spent in increasing a specialisation, increases it's percentage by only 1%, while spending the same point to boost the Sworn Sword's stat will lead to a increase in 2 points. There are 9 different types of specialist, one for each specialisation: from the Battle ones (Fight, Harass, Aid), the Trade ones (Barter, Swindle, Bribe) and the Intrigue ones (Spy, Sabotage, Steal). If a player has recently reincarnated, having a high level friend with a Barter specialist is a good way to gain silver, so seeing Barter incoming attacks is desirable because Barter brings the player no harm, only gain. If a high level player intends to remain in the same incarnation for some time, it's wise to invest in at least one Barter specialist to be sent on attacks against low level players, because they'll tend to pay back the kindness if the player needs it. 'Stat Masters' : Stat Masters are the build made from investing all possible training points into a single stat. They're ideal for players with stats below 200, since they don't rely on the player's points to have better odds. This build makes great permanent Sworn Swords for players that have few permanent items and intend on going through several reincarnation cycles, exactly because they don't need players with high stats. Players must be cautious if they have only one stat master, because they tend to depend on it for most quests, which may lead to the death of the Sworn Sword. There three types of Stat Masters: Battle, Trade and Intrigue. 'All-Rounders' : All-Rounders are of one type only and the name says it all: they have high points in all three stats. Even though this build is balanced, it is also tricky because the Sworn Sword takes A LOT of training time to be good at all of the three stats. It is a great build to garrison your hold against Player to Player Actions for players who have already invested a lot of time on a single Sworn Sword, who want to take a different path every reincarnation and who think that gold has better uses than making three Sworn Swords permanent. How to Increase Your Points There are a few ways to increase your action points and specialisation percentages, aside from the use of talents and boons. The most significant ways are equipping items , upgrading your buildings, training your Sworn Sworn and applying seals. What Items Must I Equip? On the following links, you can find information on Battle Equipment, Trade Equipment and Intrigue Equipment. What Buildings Must I Upgrade? You can find information on the Buildings that raise your score on Battle here, on Trade here and on Intrigue here. Sworn Sworn and Death After an unsuccessuful action performed, your Sworn Sword gets wounded and if it reaches 5 wounds, it dies. When a Sworn Sword dies, you have the option to resurrect it by paying the same price in silver that you payed to acquire that Sworn Sword. When a Sworn Sword is resurrected, it rises again with a new name, a level lower, loses two stat points or 1% in specialisation. From the moment you choose to resurrect a Sworn Sword, it will take 24 hours for that resurrected Sworn Sword to be playable again. Making Sworn Swords Permanent Just like items, Sworn Swords can be permanent and taken across reincarnations, however the game only allows you to use your permanent Sworn Swords after you reach level 4 on a new incarnation. There are multiple benefits to having a permanent Sworn Sword, including the fact that make your gameplay easier when you've just reincarnated. To have a permanent Sworn Sword, there are two ways: #You can buy a Sworn Sword directly with Gold (14 or 35 ) #You can buy a Sworn Sword with Silver and open a seal slot with Gold (costs 3 on the first slot), thus making it permanent) #You can pay to rename your Sworn Sword for 2 gold which will make it permanent. Since Gold is much harder to obtain, the second method is recommended as it uses 8%~15% of the amount of Gold used in the First Method. Category:Guides and Tutorials